


Costume Drama

by hazelNuts



Series: 13 Days of Halloween Day 13: The Prompt-A-Thon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, POV Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: nevergooutofstiles asked: "imagine kira trying to convince malia to wear a couple's costume w/her! imagine it being a superhero costume!! imagine kira sighing at malia's reluctance and being like "fine. i bet stiles will want to dress up w/me" and then malia immediately changing her mind bc how dare stiles try to be cute and couple-y with her gf. imagine malia spending all night trying to get kira /out/ of her costume!!! that is all"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMipstaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMipstaz/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Malia is glad Kira convinced her to come to the party, not because she’s having such a great time, but because Kira in her Katana costume is a sight to behold. The boots, the jacket, the crop top, the fake swords strapped to Kira’s waist with a red sash, and the mask that looks startlingly white against Kira’s black hair.

She isn’t as thrilled about her own Harley Quinn costume. Having Kira draw the tattoos on her legs was a lot of fun, especially when Kira got a little distracted, causing them to be late for the party, but the shorts keep riding up. She really needs to get out of these as soon as she can.

‘You need me to hold your jacket for you?’ Malia asks when she catches Kira tugging at the collar. Maybe she isn’t the only one who needs to get out of her costume.

‘You sure?’

‘It’s pretty warm in here. Probably not a good idea to keep wearing that,’ Malia presses.

Kira hands Malia the jacket with a grateful smile. Malia folds it over her arms, and waits. She doesn’t have to wait long. Pretty soon, the longer of the two swords starts hitting people in the legs.

‘I’m so sorry,’ Kira says to Soultaker’s fifth victim.

‘Need me to hold that for you, too?’ Malia asks.

‘I can’t use you as a clothes rack,’ Kira protests.

‘I don’t mind.’

Malia finds herself a seat on the couch, lays the jacket in her lap and leans the katana against her leg. She stays there, watching Kira, occasionally talking to people, until Kira drags her to her feet to dance.

It’s while they’re dancing that Malia seizes her next opportunity. The sash around Kira’s waist has loosened enough that one of its ends drags over the floor, and every couple seconds Kira or someone else steps on it.

‘Just take it off,’ Malia says. ‘Everyone will still know who you came as. You’ve got the mask.’

‘You’re probably right,’ Kira admits with a sad smile that Malia quickly kisses away, and starts unwrapping the red cloth.

‘I really need to get some air. Why don’t you get us some drinks? I’ll see you on the porch,’ Malia says, taking the sash and the short sword from Kira. She picks up the rest of the discarded pieces of Kira’s costume from where she’d stashed them in a corner, then makes her way outside. When Kira steps onto the back porch with their drinks, Malia takes them over and sets them on the floor. She presses Kira to the side of the house, pressing a leg between Kira’s.

‘This mask can’t be comfortable,’ Malia muses. She pushes the mask up until it’s sitting on top of Kira’s head.

Kira stares at her with a wide-eyed but unimpressed look. ‘Have you been slowly undressing me all night?’

‘What if I have? Are you going to do the same to me?’ Malia grins. ‘Start with the shorts.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
